The invention includes a technical teaching according to which the mounting section of the line bracket is designed so as to be plate-like for resting against the support structure, wherein a floor region of the U-shaped bracket section extends essentially at a right angle away from the mounting section, and a first leg region of the bracket section is formed by part of the mounting section and corresponds to an opposite second leg region for forming an insertion opening for the line, which insertion opening is closeable by way of the cover part hinged at the end of one of the leg regions, in order to install the line from the side in the bracket section.
The advantage of the solution according to an embodiment of the invention is, in particular, due to the line bracket being able to be installed flat against a support structure, and insertion of the line being able to take place from the side. Thus even narrow gap regions of support structures that are situated on top of each other, or small spaces between support structures and lining panels or floor panels can be used in order to install lines in this space along the aircraft structure. In particular, there is no need to deinstall already preinstalled lining panels or floor panels.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover part should be hinged at the end of the second leg region. This results in particularly comfortable installation, for which the cover part is to be hinged open in order to insert the line into the bracket section by way of the insertion opening. Subsequently, the cover part can be closed by hinging down the clip-on connection.
The line bracket according to an embodiment of the invention with the mounting section and bracket section comprises a plastic material that can efficiently be shaped by injection molding. For this purpose, in particular, a polyamide material, preferably PA66, is used. With the use of a plastic material for injection molding the line bracket according to the invention, the cover part can in a simple manner be hinged to the first or second leg region by way of a film hinge so that even the hinge of the cover part can be manufactured with the use of injection-molding technology. As an alternative to this it is also possible to provide a conventional hinge at this position in order to captively connect the cover part to the line bracket.
According to a further measure of the invention, it is proposed that the first leg region on the inside of the bracket section form a V-shaped supporting surface that is beveled on both sides for guiding the line. Since in most instances the line or the cable bundle comprises a circular cross section, by means of the V-shaped supporting surface in the interior of the bracket section exact guidance for the alignment of the line can be predetermined. Instead or in addition to the aforesaid it is also possible, at the mounting section of the line bracket in the direction of alignment of the line, to provide V-shaped supporting surfaces for the line, preferably at the two opposite edges of the plate-like mounting section, which mounting section comes to rest against the support structure.
Mounting the line bracket above the mounting section at the support structure preferably takes place by way of at least one separate mounting means, for example at least one screw, which in each case extends through a corresponding through-hole in the mounting section and a corresponding through-hole in the support structure. Preferably, the mounting section comprises a mounting tab formed in the plate plane, which mounting tab in fact comprises these through-holes.
In order to create a space-saving arrangement, the mounting tab formed on the plate-like mounting section should extend away towards the outside when viewed from the floor region of the bracket section, in other words in the opposite direction of the insertion opening of the floor region of the bracket section, so that the mounting means inserted into the through-holes cannot impede the insertion of the line into the bracket section of the line bracket.
According to another measure of invention, it is proposed that on one side of the plate-like mounting section a hook-shaped limit stop be provided for right-angled positioning of the line extension direction determined by way of the bracket section relative to the support structure. By means of the limit stop, the line bracket can be precisely placed to the support structure. If pre-made holes are already provided in the support structure for the purpose of installing the line bracket, because of the limit stop precisely flush agreement of the holes during installation can be achieved, which simplifies installation. The hook-shaped limit stop can in a simple manner be formed directly on the mounting section of the line holder. Thanks to the hook-shaped limit stop the limit stop can reach around the edge region of the support structure in order to make it possible to clip the line bracket to the support structure to facilitate installation.